The Shinigami and the Parselmouth
by Meerkat Moka
Summary: Jade returned to the Soul Society for a short period of time, but is know back on her post at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What dangers will arrive? Sequel to A Soul Reaper of a Twin. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is the first chapter. I originally planned to move on to one of my other stories at this point… but… and you can clearly see, that didn't work out very well. **

**….**

I walked around the Seireitei's streets. I had reported back about two days ago, and was told to keep patrols. Everyone of Squad Thirteen kept on sending me saddened glances, as if I didn't know something. I wonder what that was about…

I stopped when I saw a orange haired man sneak across my path. He was one of the intruders!

"Hey, hey you!" I said, and I drew my sword. He cast a glance at me,

"Great. Another one." He said bluntly. I narrowed my eyes.

"I must ask that you come peacefully. If you do, the less harm will come to you." I lowered my sword abit. He drew his.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"I have no choice, then," I said sadly, "I must take you by force." I Flash-stepped, and cut his arm. He hissed in pain, and lunged for me, I stepped out of the way. He swung for my head, but I jumped up, and landed on the overly large tip of his sword.

"Nice swing ya got there!" I chirped. He scoffed, and dipped his sword, flinging me off. I landed with (very little) grace. I hadn't had time to visit the Fourth Division, since I was running all over the place. I could feel a small amount of blood starting to well up on my robe. The guy charged at me again, and this time I didn't dodge in time, and he scored a shot on my arm. I took a look at his Zanpakuto. It seemed to be in Shikai state. How irresponsible. But, in order for this to be a fair fight, I will do Shikai as well.

"Dance, Sono Chi Aka Yuki." His eyes widened. I swung my sword, and a wave of ice flew at him. It froze him in place, and I raised my sword to deal the fatal blow, but he blocked it.

"What is your purpose here, intruder?!" I snapped, as I held my ground.

"To…save Rukia Kuchiki!" I stopped, horror in my eyes, Rukia? My Rukia? Rukia Kuchiki?

"No… she… she… was assigned to the World of the Living… she's not back yet…" I backed away, and sent the ice away.

"You must've been misinformed." I looked into his eyes.

They had truth in them.

"What is your name?" I demanded.

"Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

I sealed back my Zanpakuto, sheathing it, "I will let you go. Only this once, for Rukia." I started to walk away, "I only have one request."

"What is that?" Ichigo asked warily.

"Well, actually two. One, save Rukia, and two, if you see Renji Abarai, kick his ass for me, and don't get killed doing so." How DARE Renji not tell me about this.

"Will do. What's your name?"

"Jade Potter, Third Seat of the Thirteenth Court Guard Squad." I heard people coming. "You'd better go…"

Ichigo nodded, and we went on our separate ways. Renji came around the corner, a Hell Butterfly in hand.

"Hey, Jade! Head Captain Yamamoto has re-assaigned you at-Omph!" I kicked him in the gut, and slapped him.

"How DARE you not tell me about Rukia!"

"Well-I-you see-"

"By the time I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were never born." I smiled evilly.

"Oh no- Jade! Please! I beg mercy!" Renji stopped suddenly, when a large shadow loomed over us both.

"And what do you think YOU'RE doing?"

Both me and Renji jumped about three feet in the air.

"C-captain Zaraki!" We said at the same time.

"N-nothing sir! I was just teaching RENJI," I shot a maddened look at Renji, "Here a lesson about not telling my something." Captain Zaraki grunted. A pink head peered over his shoulder.

"What's going on, Kenny?" Yachiru asked.

"Hi Yachiru!" I said, waving. I was one of the few people who could stand the small Luetenant.

"Hi Sonochi!" Yachiru was one of the few who knew about the closer connection between me and my Zanpakuto. Hince Sonochi.

"Weren't you assigned to the World of the Living, Potter?" Captain Zaraki said.

"Yes she was just on her way, thank you Capata-" Renji started, I punched him in the face, hard, sending him flying.

"Shut UP, Pinapple! And yes, I was, Captain Zaraki."

"Ha! You would've been a good addition to the Eleventh Squad, Potter!" Zaraki mumbled.

"I'll escort Third Seat Potter to the gate," Said Captain Aizen, who had just appeared, casting a look at Renji, then smiling at me. Zaraki nodded, and left. Renji was nursing a bloodied nose, and I smiled widely.

"We can continue this when I get back, Pinapple…" I growled, and he backed away. Captain Aizen just laughed. We headed to the gate, after I had grabbed a bag from my room (and snitched some of Rangiku's candy. Thanks Captain Hitsuguya!). We chatted a bit on the way there. I winced as we had to jump over a pile of rocks (Apparently the Intruders had been fighting). Captain Aizen sent a worried glance at me.

"Are you alright, Jade?"

"I will be." I said, readjusting my bag. He just sighed, muttering something about Hollows. We stopped once we had reached the gate, and waited for the guards to open it.

"Try not to get hurt as badly this time, Jade." Captain Aizen said quietly, "It worried Captain Ukitake when you came back last time."

"I will try my best, but Britain is so different from Japan!" I said. The gate was starting to open.

"It seemed like it when I went that one time." Captain Aizen said. The gate was fully opened. "Have a good trip."

I nodded, and followed the Hell Butterfly through the gate, and to the World of the Living.

….

**The first chapter done! I incourage you guys to vote on my poll, you get six votes, three on review, and three on the poll on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I ask that you vote on my poll, and on review, three on each, please!**

**Harry's P.O.V**

A tree limb of the Whomping Willow was about to come down on himself and Ron.

"Bakudo, number eight! DANKU!" A transparent shield appeared in front of Harry. This spell…Could it be?

"What the bloody 'ell?" Ron said, his voice scratchy.

" 'ello Harry!" A voice said. He looked up. Sure enough, Jade was standing there, arm quivering slightly, and held up. The tree whacked at them again, and the shield started to crack.

"Chikushou!" She exclaimed, Harry was guessing it was the equivilant of a cuss word in Japanese. "This was built for Kido…" The shield cracked more. A shudder went through the arm that was held up, was she already injured? Harry saw a drop of blood come from a cut in her arm, also a red stain on the front of her robes. It had been a whole summer! Why was she still not healed?!

"Don't just stand there, Harry! Get Weasley and yourself out of here!" Jade said, the shield cracking even more. Harry nodded, and grabbed Ron, who was staring in surprise and horror. Harry backed out of the tree's reach.

But the shield broke.

A branch swung for Jade's back, and she barely jumped over it. But as soon as she touched back onto the ground, a limb swung for her in the front. It hit her full force. She was flung a good ways away, and she didn't move.

"Jade!" Harry called, starting towards her, but Ron grabbed him.

"Harry! That bloody tree will beat you to a pulp! Let it go-" Ron said, then yelped as a tree headed straight for them. Harry yelped, and Ron stared wide eyed.

"Bankai!" Harry heard Jade's scratchy voice say, "Kansei Doragon Chi Shimo!" A red wave of ice hit the Whomping Willow, and froze the branch. Harry whipped his head around, to see Jade leaning heavily on a scythe. A shimmering picture of a dragon stood by her. Jade's scythe reverted to its sword form, and she put it away. Harry watched as she disappeared, and then yelped as he and Ron were jerked backwards. Harry got up from the ground, and turned around, to see that Jade was kneeled down, blood dripping from her arm, a cut on her face, and on her leg.

"Ow." She said simply, then heaved herself up. "You'd better get to the castle, people will begin to look for you if they haven't already…" She wiped a hand over her eye, getting rid of the blood that was going to drip into it.

"But, will you be alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine, Harry," Jade said, turning towards the castle. "The Sorting has begun…"

Harry nodded, and he and Ron set off. When he looked back a second later...

She was gone.

**Jade's P.O.V**

I sat in a tree in the forbidden forest, and assessed the damage the tree had done. I had a few bruised ribs, cut above my eye, a cut on my leg, and the damage from earlier. I sighed, hopefully this year would be more…peaceful… Kami knows, with this school and Harry Potter, it won't be. I tied a strip of cloth around my heal wound, to make it look like a headband.

I sensed a trickle of Spiritual Pressure, the same of that of last year! He could not be back! Sono Chi Aka Yuki said he was gone!

I would read up on Hogwart's history; see if anything metioned this. I grabbed the witch's robes out of my sack, the ones that Severus gave me last year, and quickly put them on. I flash-stepped to a large window. I switched my bag to my other hand, and rapped on the door thrice. It opened quickly, and I almost lost my balance.

"Jade! What are you doing here?" I looked up to see the shocked face of none other than Severus Snape.

"No time to explain, but I need to make my way to the library. Now." I said quickly, jumping through the window, "Hello, by the way."

"How do you always managed to get hurt? Why should I even ask…"

"For Kami's sake, Severus," I said, hurriedly, "I need to know the quickest way to the Library!"

He sighed, and handed me a map, "Here."

"That's helpful…" I muttered.

"Say something?"

"Ah-erm-no…" I said, backing away towards the door, "See ya!" I rushed out, and flash-stepped through the corridors. I finally got to the library, and got all of the books I could find, thank KAMI for Shinigami's strength, and got a book on basic spells for good measure. I snuck back out before anyone saw me.

I sat in my tree, searching through the books.

I decided to stop after it started to get light, and covered the books with a protective Kido. I sighed as I closed my eyes, I had forgotten to give my report, but oh well, one night should not hurt, should it? I hung my Zanpakuto on a branch above me, and promptly fell asleep.

**The Next Morning. . . . . . **

"Pfft! What a waste of time coming down here, she's fine!" I heard someone faintly mutter, "Hey, Hisui, get your lazy butt up!"

I grumbled, "Go away, 'Shiro!"

"You asked for it…" I felt myself being pushed out of the tree. I fell in a mound of snow. I jumped up, eyes flaming.

"YOU BAKA! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"SHADDAUP! THAT'S WHY THE SNOW IS THERE!"

"SO! WHAT IF I DIDN'T HIT IT!"

"…."

"HA! YOU ADMIT IT!"

"Shut UP Hisui!"

"Stop Calling me that, Shiro!"

"Stop calling me Shiro!"

By this time we were at eye level, eyes twitching.

I was standing face to face with none other than…

Toshiro Hitsuguya.


	3. Chapter 3

**IF you didn't get the hint last chapter, Hitsugaya Toshiro won the poll!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

"…Shaddaup! I didn't ask for you to come!"

"SO!? It's STILL your fault! I had to get up early!"

"I ONLY HAD TWO HOURS OF SLEEP!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"YOU BLAME ME, I BLAME YOU!"

"Grrrrr…" We both growled, our foreheads pressing together.

**_Both I and Hyourinmaru find this rather funny, have you noticed how close you two are?_**

_…._

**_That's what I thought._**

We both fell silent, our cheeks turning bright red. I am guessing that Hyourinmaru had replayed to message to Toshiro, too.

"I-erm-well-" I sweatdropped. I heard a Hollow's roar. THANK KAMI! I jumped off of the tree, towards the Hollow…which had really long and sharp claws…

"Hado, number 31, Shakkaho!" I said, but it clawed it in half, "What the hell-" I hissed in pain as it lashed out, and cutting right on my newly healed shoulder wound, also cutting off my right sleeve.

"Jade-"

"Dance, Sono Chi Aka Yuki! Hyouketsu Suidou!" The Hollow leapt up in the air, then barreled into me, sending my towards the ground. Toshiro caught me, staring at my shoulder.

"Why didn't you come back? Jade…" He looked at me with wide eyes. Yes, he knew of Harry.

I ignored him, and went back at the Hollow. I stayed suspended in the air, examining it. It had human-ish features, and between the claws, were skin, most likely used as wings. It gave a roar, and launched itself again at me. I swung my sword, cutting off one of its wings. It roared if fury, and lashed out of me, scoring a shot on my fore arm (AND cutting off my left sleeve in the process.) I hissed in pain clutching my arm, and falling a few feet. The next thing I knew, a ice dragon caught the Hollow, and slammed it to the ground, both disappearing.

"Hisui!" Toshiro called, using my nickname. He always complained that my name was to English, so he called me Jade in Japanese.

"I-I'm fine," I hissed in pain. I lowered myself to the ground, and went over to my torn sleeves, wrapping my arm up in it.

"No, you're not." He said bluntly, pushing up my bangs to look at the cut from last night. "Kami… Why did Yamamoto assign you to this place..?"

"It's not his fault…the Hollows are getting smarter , and in larger numbers. So bad, that even Captain Aizen had to come help…Why are you giving me that look?"

"Captain Aizen…he's…gone... Ichimaru and Tosen, too." Toshiro said, and my eyes widened.

"H-how?"

"We don't know."

"I see…" I looked down, "so...Where you assigned here, or-"

"I was sent here to help you, and I think also to watch you. It's not a secret that Aizen was around you a lot, I think some people might suspect you."

"HOW!? I WAS KNEW, AND HE HELPED ME AROUND!" I growled furiously.

"Calm down, Ukitake was having a cow when Yamamoto said that." Toshiro said, raising his hands in defense. I sensed another presence. It was buried in the ground, it felt like.

"There's something else in this castle this year…" I murmered. I felt a small line of blood seeping down my arm, it was bleeding to much…

"That's not going to stop bleeding for while, Jade." Toshiro said.

'Thanks, Captain Obvious." I said sarcasticly. "I should be fine."

"You look like you're in a Stealth Force uniform." He said, amused. I looked at myself, he was right.

"Yeah… By chance did you bring and Rangiku's candy?"

"The whole stash!"

**Somewhere within the 10th Division…**

Rangiku looked under her captain's desk; for her stash, only to find nothing, NOTHING, there.

"SHIRO-KUN!"

**Back to Jade….**

I told Toshiro I would take the guard for today, and he finally nodded, after a few moments. I sighed, he was still on Japan time. I hummed, as I stood on one of the tallest trees, watching the students. I already knew this was not going to be a normal year; I had a gut feeling. NOTHING was simple with humans; magical or not. Soul Reapers were so much easier to understand. A Hell Butterfly fly towards me, and I gave it my report. Clouds were starting to cover the sky, giving occasional shade.

At least I had company this year.

**Ok, here is Jade's list of friends, in the future, and now.**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Uryuu Ishida**

**Orihime Inoue**

**Chad**

**Yachiru Kujashijshi**

**Renji Abarai**

**Shuuhei Hisagi**

**Isane Kotetsu**

**Nanao Ise**

**Yoruichi Shihoen**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey…Hey, Hisui, get up."

"Nyu… you're turn to take guard….too early."

**_THWOP!_**

"Owwwwwww! YOU IDIOT! I HAVE A CUT THERE!"

"Good, you're up, some people are coming out." Toshiro smirked as he pointed towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"Shaddaup. Their a sports team. GET YOUR OWN DARN TREE!" I kicked him out of my tree.

**Harry's P.O.V**

Harry looked over towards the trees, where he thought he heard his sister. A white-haired boy was falling from a tree, with a red haired girl yelling at him. The boy steadied himself on air, and raised his fist to the girl. The girl raised her hand, and the wind decided to blow his way for a fraction of a second.

"Shhhaaaaa….KAHOOOOO!" A red ball of energy hit the boy.

'WHAT THE HELL, HISUI!"

"Shaddaup….!" The wind blew the other direction again. A ice dragon came from the direction of the boy, sending the girl running, but she got caught by the dragon, and pushed to the ground. A blast of snow covered the boy, from the direction of the girl. Storm clouds were starting to gather. The red-headed girl rammed into the boy, knocking him down. She shouted at him, and pointed to the sky. A single snowflake fell from the sky, and Harry caught it.

It was blood red.

**Jade's P.O.V**

"Toshiro! You're making it snow! It was just a play fight, jeez." I exclaimed. Toshiro raised a hand, and caught a snowflake, and held his hand over to me.

"It's not me, look. It's red." I looked, and sure enough, it was red snow; my signature color.

"I don't understand…" I said, calming myself down, lowering my Spirit Energy. The snow stopped , but the clouds stayed, thunder rumbled in the sky. "Oh just GREAT! It's gonna rain!"

"Any place we can stay?"

"Well… I know someONE we can go raid…" I fidgeted nervously. Toshiro looked at me warily.

"Who did you meet?"

"Someone I know I can trust-" More thunder rumbled in the sky, and the bottom dropped out.

"ARGH! Whatever, but if I get in trouble, you're taking the blame."

"Shut up and hurry, I don't want to get sick! Follow me." I began to flash-step, with Toshiro behind me. I reached the window of my temporary room at Severus's, and knocked it open with my hip. I looked at the clock. Severus wouldn't have a class for about another hour or so.

'Stay here, Shiro." I said, opening the door to his study.

"Jade, what are you doing here…" I heard Severus say behind me.

"If you haven't noticed, it's raining."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Can I stay here until the rain stops?"

"Who were you talking to?"

'Someone."

"Can't stay here until I might him."

I shrugged, "as you wish," I turned around, and opened the door to his study again, "SHIRO-KUN! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!"

**THUMP. Scutter, scutter.**

Toshiro walked in, rubbing the back of his head, "For Kami's sake! That hurt, Hisui!"

"Not my fault Rangiku is rubbing off on you!"

"Shaddaup!"

"Ahem." Severus interrupted out argument.

"Oh right, Shiro, this is Severus Snape. Severus, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, he's like me." I did my role of the introducer. Toshiro held out his hand, being the captain he was, and Severus took it. Severus then turn towards me, I could see he was trying not to look at my injured arm.

"Jade, you left your bag here last time." He said, and I nodded. My bag had a spare set of my Soul Reaper uniform in it. I grabbed Toshiro, and dragged him out of the office. I grabbed my bag, and headed for the shower.

Once I got out, I tied my hair up with a white ribbon, and put the scarf that Rukia got me on. As I walked out, Toshiro gave a double-take.

"What?" I looked at him.

"N-nothing! You look like a K-Kuchiki!" Toshiro busted out laughing.

"SHADDAUP!" I blushed, he was right… the white… the scarf… not to mention I had a spare pair of gloves that Rukia had gotten me that looked like a longer version of Byakuya's…

"Haha, I know what you're thinking-" He held up the gloves.

"What the hell! Gimmie!" I lunged for him, but he dodged. I ran after him, "TOOOSSSHHHIIIIRRRROOOO!" He dodged again, jumped over me, but I dragged him to the ground by his foot, and pinning him down, a knee on his chest. I took the gloves from him.

"Thank you!" I said, putting them on for safe keeping, and getting up.

"NOW you look like a Kuchiki!"

I flash-stepped and stole his Hayori, which was lying on the bed, and put it on.

"Now Imma Captain Kuchiki!" I said, I could see him getting agitated. NO ONE touched the Hayori!

"HISUI!"

"AIIIIEEEEE!" I jumped out of the window, running for my afterlife.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NO!"

He launched at me, and with him being a captain, he pinned me down easily. He got the Hayori off me, and I stood up as he got off.

"Nice work, Toshi-" I got cut off as something grabbed me and lifted me in the air. No-it couldn't be-

"_Now, where were we last time, Soul Reaper…"_

No… but it was true…

The invisible Hollow was back.

"N-no get away!" I struggled in its grip. It had gotten stronger!

"Jade!" I heard Toshiro call. I could see the black, clawed hand around me. It had become visible.

"_This is for my other arm, and for distracting me from my lunch," _It growled, and squeezed harder, _"You will pay dearly."_

I whimpered in pain; I didn't have a chance in the world. Both I and Toshiro had left our Zanpakuto in my room. I looked to the ground, Toshiro was gone. The Hollow's claws dug into my side, its voice had also become more human like…

"LET GO!" I commanded, struggling harder, but the humanoid Hollow just squeeze harder, making me stifle a shriek.

_"Your days are over, nameless Soul Reaper."_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Previously…._**

_"LET GO!" I commanded, struggling harder, but the humanoid Hollow just squeeze harder, making me stifle a shriek._

_"_Your days are over, nameless Soul Reaper."

**_End Previously…._**

"_Why do you resist death? You know I will kill you, why not get it over with?"_

"G-go to h-hell!" I spat back, only to finally let out a shriek of pain. Its claws had long ago pierced my side.

"_Yes… there we go, so close," _The Hollow squeezed harder, and I gasped for breath. I couldn't keep this up much longer.

"Bankai!"

A small glimmer of hope lit up inside me, but was soon extinguished as the Hollow squeezed even harder. My vision went dark for a second, before I forced myself back to conciseness.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru." I felt Toshiro's Spiritual Pressure rise. "Hiyoru SENBI!" a great blade of ice hit the Hollow, and it threw me down, its claws leaving furrows in my side. "Guncho Tsurara!" The Hollow was impaled by ice, and it disappeared. I landed with force, my wounds soaking the ground with blood.

"Jade, no, no, no, no, please, be alright…" I shakily moved my head up to look at him. From the expression on his face, I must look bad.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I d-dragged you into t-this," I said no louder than a whisper.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Toshiro said, as he carefully picked me up. I gasped for breath. "Jade…please…you can't…I…"

My vision faded to black.

**Four days later; Jade's room in Severus's quarters…**

My eyes flittered open. It was late at night, I could see the pale moon out of the window. I twitched my hand, and felt a mat-bed like the one I had at the Soul Society. I moved my head, and winced. I could see Toshiro beside me in a chair, asleep. I tried to push myself up, and felt a wide jolt of pain. The memories of the Hollow attack came back to me in an instant, and I barely muffled a shriek. Toshiro's head whipped up. He slid to the floor by me.

"Goddammit, Jade, you scared the hell out of me!" He exclaimed. I gave a weak attempt at a smile.

"Sorry…" I looked down, nearly all of my robe was torn from the Hollow's claws.

'It's fine… Just don't make a habit of it, it took about a day to stabalize you to where me and that guy could rest. What is with that Hollow, have you met it before?"

I nodded, "It's the one that impaled my shoulder last year," I said, referring to the scar on my shoulder. "I also cut off its arm."

"Yeah, well, I say you're even now. Those claws were about an inch away from puncturing two major arteries, and a lung-"

"What did you say." I demanded.

"W-what?" He looked shocked.

"I still have my memories, Toshiro Hitsugaya, don't get me wrong, I am very grateful, but you were going to say something."

Toshiro's face reddened, "I…"

I looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please…"

"I was going to say, 'You can't die…because…" He paused for a second, looking uncertain, "I love you'…"

I blushed and looked down, "I…am glad you said that…" I looked up, "because I was going to say the same thing…"

It was silent for a few moments before Toshiro let out a soft chuckle, "I'm glad you didn't say no, and make me look like a complete fool."

I laughed with him for a second, before a sharp jolt from my side stopped me. He look down at me with sadness in his eyes, "You should get some rest, you are nowhere near healed…" I nodded silently, and he stood up, and walked out of the room.

I thought over the events of the Hollow attack. At first glance, I thought it was gone, but no… I thought about it more slowly…

It had went back to Huceo Mundo…

I lay back on my pillow, everything hurt. I was glad about what Shiro had sad, that I didn't have to hide my feelings. I was almost asleep, when I thought I felt something stab me. I shot up, looking at my leg where the sensation came from. There was nothing there. I had heard something of this from Byakuya…

It was called Killer's Intent…

Did that Hollow want to kill me that bad? It was bidding its time… torturing me… trying to get me at my weakest moment…

Another ripple of pain racked my body, and I lowered myself down to the mat. The door opened just as I settled myself on the mat.

"Jade, are you still awake?" Severus's voice came from the doorway.

"Yeah," I said in a hoarse voice.

"Good. I need to change your bandages." I grimaced. "Can you sit up?"

I just was…."Yeah." I heaved myself up, wincing.

"You were as pale as a ghost when Hitsugaya brought you in. I wish you would think before you act."

"I was taking a leisurely stroll!" I exclaimed. Severus sighed, and set two things on my lap.

"I repaired these two things for you. Hitsugaya said they were important to you."

"They are, thank you." I said, setting my gloves and scarf beside me. Severus sat in a chair behind me, and began to work on my back wounds. I held back a whimper as I could feel one open up again.

"This will take till at least November to heal…"

"I'm getting back out there by the start of October." I said bluntly.

"W-what?"

"I won't leave Toshiro alone, and staying here will mean I will be an easy target!"

"Hitsugaya said he killed that thing…"

"No. It's alive. I can feel it. It's going to wait till I am vulnerable and alone, then it will strike."

"Why do you know so much about it?"

"I have fought it twice now, and that's always its strategy. I do not expect it to be any different." I hissed in pain. Severus sighed.

"I know I have to place to stop you…"

I swung my head to look at him, then lowered it.

He soon finished, and told me to try and get some rest. I lowered myself down, and fell asleep. But it was not a restful one. My dreams were filled of the Hollow, losing the people I care about, and Aizen laughing cruelly in the background.

**I have a new poll up; Should Jade get adopted by the Kuchiki Clan, and should her name be changed to Hisui, which means Jade in Japanese? You get two votes, one on review, one on the poll on my profile.**

**As I have said before, I SUCK at romance!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, JADE IS GETTING INTO KUCHIKI CLAN! *Fangirl scream***

**…**

October soon arrived, sending a cold chill over the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wasn't allowed much freedom by Severus and Toshiro, who insisted I rest up. Since my second pair of robes were torn from the Hollow's attack, I had to go back to wearing the ones with the cut off sleeves. Which wasn't very pleasant in fall, so I almost always had my gloves and scarf on.

I paced back and forth on the floor, the drumming rain keeping time with my footsteps. Toshiro sat on the bed, checking his Soul Messenger. He put it down on watched me.

Back, forth, back, forth, back, forth, back, forth, back-

Toshiro groaned, and hit his head on the bed, 'Would you stop that? You're giving me a headache."

"Lemme out!"

"No."

"Lemme OOOUUUUTTTT!"

"No."

"I severely dislike you." I grumbled, and I plopped down beside him.

Toshiro sighed. I picked up my soul messenger, and contacted Rukia. She had escaped when Aizen disappeared, but Toshiro forgot to tell me. I sent her a message, but she didn't respond. I wasn't surprised, she said she was rather busy with something.

I went to the widow, watching the rain.

"Lemme out…"

"No, Jade, both me and Snape have told you that."

"It's not fair! I've been stuck inside, barely getting to go outside! Have you forgotten this was my mission the first place?!"

"I was sent here because you couldn't do your job right!" Toshiro exploded. I blinked in hurt.

"I am going to sit on the balcony." I said emotionlessly, and walked out on the cover portion outside of the window, and closed the door. I watched the Quidditch pitch. Severus's actual personal quarters were above the dungeons, and gave a clear view of the grounds. I heard Hitsugaya open the window.

"Jade… I-"

"Leave me! You've made your point perfectly clear!" I growled dangerously, not showing my sadness. I felt Hitsugaya's saddened Spiritual Pressure move away.

He had no right to say such words, it was not my fault!

A single tear slipped down me cheek, and I furiously wiped it away, forming my face into a mask. I sat there, fiddling with my dragon necklace. I mentally slapped myself again… I could have used it in the Hollow attack…

How could I be so utterly stupid?

**….**

Soon, Halloween came. I had kept my distance from Hitsugaya, and had kept my cold demeanor. Rukia had finally contacted me, and said she had a surprise for me on Christmas. I felt frightened Spiritual Pressures within the school, and put on a black cloak, one that would hide my presence. I flash-stepped into the school, ignoring the protest from my healing wounds. I gasped at what I saw…

Granger, Weasley, and Harry, standing in front of a cat… a DEAD cat.

"Harry!" I hissed, and he spun his head around, "What the Kami are you doing here?" I pulled down my hood, and raised my head. "You have to get out of here!"

It was too late, I could hear the rumble of students coming this way. Harry turned away from me, and a gloved hand covered my mouth and flash-stepped with me.

"Mmmmmppphhh!" I grumbled, then opened my mouth, and bit down on the person's hand.

Hard.

The person tried shaking me off, and succeeded on their second try. I fell, and landed on my feet.

"What the hell!?" Hitsugaya flipped down his hood, and looked and his hand, which was bleeding.

"I could say the same! What's your problem?"

"The fact that you were in the school! It will just rise more suspicion!"

"HE'S MY BROTHER, HITSUGAYA! AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU, HE'S IN TROUBLE!"

Hitsugaya shifted uncomfortably, "Would you just hear me out?"

I crossed my arms, but nodded.

**_…._**

After Toshiro had explained that he was just worried about me when he said that, I decided not to be so distant, but pay close attention to him.

However, unfortunately, I was still a captive inside that room. And Severus made sure that I didn't end up opening my wounds again. I hadn't yet told Toshiro about the Hollow still being alive, telling him would mean I would be sealed in by ice, no doubt.

Once we got inside, I sat down at the small table that was in our room. Well…more like ON it, but no matter. I grabbed a piece of the pumpkin pie that Severus had brought. I thought about what Rukia might have gotten for me… Could it have something to do with why she wasn't answering me until recently?

But what would be so special that it would take up all of her time…

I sighed, since I had nothing to do, I might as well start working on repairing my other uniform…

I took the shredded uniform out of my bag, and clipped a long string from it. I got a needle from one of the store drawers (pricking my finger in the process…ow…) and hooked the string to it.

I began working on repairing it.

**Sorry, short chapter, but. I. Went. Brain. DEAD!**

**Definatly not the best chapter…**

**Again, SOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I ish NOT happy right now! The original computer I had this chapter on, got a frickin VIRUS! And I lost my almost completed chapter.**

**Also, I got writer's block, and had to do a MAJOR T/S from where I put the original chapter…**

**Sorry for the late update, but I have been UBER busy. Also, if you want to join my Bleach Rp forum, I would greatly appreciate if you did! Most of the cannon charries are open!**

**And now, the chapter is around the time that Justin and Nearly-Headless Nick get attacked.**

**…**

I sat upright in my bed, breathing heavily, a hand on my hand. The same dream…

"Jade, you alright?" Toshiro asked, looking in the window. I looked past him, the sun was already up, and it was snowing terribly hard out there.

"I'm fine." I stood, grabbing the cloak that Severus had let me borrow off of the table, and slipped it on, walking out to Toshiro.

"You really shouldn't stay out in the snow like this," I said, walking over to him, sitting by him, and slipping part of the cloak over him, "It's not good for you."

"It's even worse for you, you're still healing."

"Leave it alone, would ya? I'm FINE." I sighed.

"You always say that. Now, this time, will you actually tell me what the dream was about?"

I shook my head.

"Ok then…" Toshiro sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm off to visit Hagrid!" I announced, standing, securing my cloak back.

"Jade-oh no you don't-"

"Bye Shiro!" I stuck my tounge out, and flashstepped.

I pulled my hood over my head, walking part of the way.

**_You refuse to stay put._**

_He refuses to let me out of his sight, both of them._

**_They have a solid point, you know._**

_But they-_

**_Yes, I know. Anyways, have fun. I'm going back to sleep now._**

I sighed, knocking on Hagrid's door.

"Heller-oh, it's you, Jade. Come on in." Hagrid said, opening the door.

"Thanks," I said, walking in, "How've you been-HOLY KAMI WHAT IS THAT!?" I exclaimed, pointing to a bloodied mass of feathers on the table.

Hagrid chuckled, "Second one this term, somethin's killin them. I was gonna go to Dumbledore to ask if I could use a charm to protect 'em."

"I can…attempt…to use a spell?" I shrugged.

Hagrid smiled, "Thanks for the offer, but Imma do it myself. You can come with, though."

I nodded, "I haven't seen Fawkes in a while!"

"Alrigh' let's go."

He grabbed (to my disgust) grabbed the dead chicken off of the table.

"Ewewewew…" I muttered, and he just chuckled.

A few minutes after we had entered the castle, I spotted Harry.

I crept up behind him, then tackled him in a hug, "Hiya bro!"

He turned around, "Oh, hi, Jade, and Hagrid. What's with the dead rooster?"

"Second one killed this term. He's going to ask Dumbledore if he can use a charm to protect them. Hagrid, you can go ahead, I'm going to walk a bit with Harry since I have the chance, and Hitsugaya's not going to be on my tail about it!"

Hagrid nodded, and set off to Dumbledore's office.

"You alright, Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You'd better go, I have Transfiguration next, and I have to pick up my books-"

"Harry, I'm your sister."

Harry shrugged as we rounded a corner, and then we froze.

There lay on the floor, a boy, and hovering beside him was Nearly-Headless Nick.

"Nick!" I breathed, walking over to him, placing a hand over him.

He felt like he was frozen…

"ATTACK! ATTACK, NO MORTAL OR GHOST SAFE! ATTACK!"

I whipped my head up, hearing many doors slam open, "Harry! I'm supposed to be dead, they can't see me like this!"

"Go!" Harry hissed.

I shook my head, "I have a better idea." I switched to my Animagius form, a small, black dragon, and curled around his midsection, hidden by his dark colored shirt and cloak.

Harry jumped slightly in surprise.

A crowd came rushing in, and I tightened my hold on him.

McGonagall came as well, and stared to lead Harry to Dumbledore's office, and unknowingly me.

She opened the door to the office, and told Harry-us-to wait there, and left him.

"You can come out now." Harry said, and I flew away from him, changing back in mid-air, and landed on the ground safely.

I walked over to the shelf where the Sorting Hat was, reaching a hand out to it, "I wonder…"

"What House you would be in?" Harry finished for me, "Dumbledore's not here, you might as well try."

I nodded in agreement, taking the Hat off of the shelf, and slipping it on my head.

"Ah, Jade Lillian Potter, I was wondering if I would get to see you." A small voice said in my ear, "I've always wanted to sort a Shinigami…"

"Wait-what-what d'you mean?! You know about Soul Reapers?"

"Yes, but the last time I saw a Shinigami was before the First Wizarding War…"

"Anyways…" I coughed, "Would you mind telling me-"

"Your House you would have been in?" The Hat finished for me, "You might want to sit down."

I gave a confused mental image to him, and sat down on the floor, and before I knew it, I was in my Inner World.

"Jade…Why is there a hat in here?" Sono Chi Aka Yuki said, and poked it with a claw.

"Watch where you're poking!" The Hat protested, and transformed into a human form…wait a second here…the-he's-Hat-WHAT!?

The…Hat…now have black hair down to his shoulders, brown eyes, dark coloured skin, and seemed to be in mid-thirties.

"How-" I started.

"It's been awhile since I've been in this form-my god why is it so cold here?" The….Hat….complained.

"Because I have an ice-type Zanpakuto, now will you answer my question?"

"Ah, yes. You're different than your brother in many ways, mostly in the way you were brought up. From what I can see of your memories, you grew up in the Rukon district, one of the harshest, and you used your slyness and cunning to survive. But yet you have the wisdom of a Ravenclaw, and yet again the bravery of a Gryffindor. Not to mention loyalty. Do you have a preference?"

"Wisdom I might add she learned from me!" Sono Chi Aka Yuki gave a dragon smirk.

"HEY!" I protested, then turned back to the Hat-Turned-Person, "No, I don't."

The Hat gave a thoughtful look, "You also speak Parseltounge, like your brother."

"That I did not know…" I said, and then my Inner World disappeared before my eyes.

"Then it best be Slytherin." The now-once-again-Hat said, and layed dormant again.

"So…you're a Slytherin." Harry said, looking at me as I set the Hat back.

I nodded, "Yeah, I speak Parseltounge, too."

Harry nodded, then his eyes went wide, and he backed away from me, "It all makes sense…" he murmered, "Y-You're the heiress of Slytherin….!"

My eyes widened, "Harry-!"

"You're the one who's been petrifying the students!"

"Harry, please-!"

"You...framed me!" Harry said in disbelief.

"Harry, please, you're just confused-" I pleaded, backing away towards an open window. Before he could say anything else, I went back into my dragon form, flying out of the window.

I flew until I got to the Forbidden Forest, landing in a tree. I didn't go out of my black dragon form, I just stayed there, Harry's words running again and again through my mind. I never though the day would happen when Harry would accuse me of such a thing… How could he even think that?!

Sono Chi Aka Yuki, for once, had nothing to say, she was as shocked as I was.

I didn't know how much time had past, but I heard a voice calling out my name.

"Jade! Where the hell are you?!" I heard Toshiro exclaim. I lifted my head slightly, letting out a small plus of reiatsu, making him turn him head towards me. I flew down to him, changing back, to be immeaditly smothered in a hug.

"God dammit, you scared the hell out of me, it's too cold for you out here!" Toshiro said, "Why were you out here?"

"It's nothing," I said, looking away from him.

Toshiro sighed, "Whatever you say, now come on, let's get inside. Snape's been worried as well."

I just nodded, and we headed back.

I couldn't help but wonder…

If Harry was the Heir of Slytherin.


	8. A NOTE

**_THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! _**

**_I'm sosososooo sorry about my stories not being out! I'm piled beneath school, and home stuff!_**

**_First of all, my grandfather had to go to the hospital to get a cancer removed, so that took up my afternoons when I got home, and when he finnaly got to come home, I had to take care of his plant, chickens, ETC since he was unable to. I had/have some family coming over today and staying for awhile, so I won't be able to update today._**

**_Then the usual case of writer's block took hold of me._**

**_I was also/have been working on a personal story, and have been multitasking rouns five times a day._**

**_Then my computer crashed (again) and I couldn't get to the internet, and now I'm trying to figure out what crawled up in it and died, cause it's sayin it have no battery o.o''_**

**_I WILL GET TO MY STORIES! I PROMISEE!_**

**_Individual notes for each story I'm posting this on_**

**_The Shinigami and the Parselmouth- I planned to post it on Christmas, the next chapter is halfway done._**

**_Moonbeams Strike, Dragon's Delight- I lost the book -.-' I lost the frickin' book, and I have to order a new POA!_**

**_Harry and the Green Pearl Princess- ...my cat shut down the computer when I was jjuuuusssttt about to save the new chapter file..._**

**_I kicked her out of the house._**

**_Hisseyt Snape, or so She Thought- ...I went braindead... Will get to it._**

**_The Mauderess- The battery problem, it like attacked my files for this! I don't know what happened! This happened to the Potter Who was Raise By a Malfoy, too!_**

**_Darkstar's past- I've been having trouble with the plot line, and what I mentioned about happened to it, too..._**

**_Harry, Wolf, and TOotP- I...lost the book AND THE FILESSS _**

**_To put it lightly, my computer hates me!_**

**_Like I said, I will have control over this stupid thing soon, sooo..._**

**_CAIOOO!_**

**_-The Sixth Kuchiki_**

**_AKA_**

**_She-Cat_**

**_Candy _**

**_Yuuki_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ummm... Sorry...? I have nothing to say for myself T.T'' but here is the next chapter... finally... It's a bit short, but atleast I updated...right? **

**Alsooooo I have a Bleach, Vampire Knight, and a couple other RolePlays, anyone is welcome to join!**

**Questions or comments can be left in reviews, or pms, or contact me at one of my forums!**

**Soooo yeah, sorry again... -.-'''**

**...**

"Lemme sleep, 'shiro..." I muttered, turning over.

"Jade. Get up already, some people sent you some gifts."

I opened one eye sleepily, "Hn?"

"Go on, sit up."

I sighed, sitting up. Toshiro set a few boxes next to me, and I immeaditly spotted Rukia's.

"What's this..." I murmered, taking the small package in my hands. Toshiro watched as I opened it.

I took out a choker necklace with the Kuchiki clan symbol engraved on a small pendent in silver.

"Holy cow..." I said in shock.

I took out a manga that I had been wanting for a while.

"Holy cow!" I said louder.

I took out a note. It read:

_Dear Jade,_

_ Sorry about not contacting you for so long._

_But I really to think you'll like this. Pick up the other paper in the box._

_Rukia Kuchiki_

I blinked, taking out the other piece of paper..

...

.

...?

...?

"HOLY MOTHER OF ALL COWS!" I shrieked, eyes widening.

"I'm guessing you like your gift, Jade _Kuchiki."_

"Hommigawdthiscan'tberealsomeonegoahaeadandsay Igotyou!" I breathed out quickly, and Toshiro laughed.

"You can freak out later, you have more gifts to open." Toshiro smirked.

I smiled widely, nodding. I picked up a box that was from Severus, and opened it to find a large asortment of the Wizarding candies that I had taken a liking to, and a small sachel with wizarding money in it. There was even a small note saying the amounts and what they were worth. Good, because I didn't know what they were!

"Annndd one more. It's from me, but I had to get Snape's help with it." Toshiro said, handing me a small box. I opened it, to find a necklace with a silky, ice blue ribbon with a diamond pendant on it.

"Toshiro... Thank you."

"It can be a bracelet, too, it has one of their...spells on it that allows it to do so. It's a set of two, to where the wearers can see the emotions, and if the other is in danger, of the other. I have the other one, it's attatched to Hyourinmaru's hilt."

He was about to say more, but I takled him in a hug.

Severus came through the door, and we separated quickly, a faint blush on my cheeks.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Jade, can you explain why your brother was muttering you name along with the words 'Slytherin's heiress?'"

I looked down, 'He...suspects me..."

Severus's eyes widened, and he sat down by me, "He thinks that...?"

"Yes, and you're going to say you do to, aren't you?!" I demanded.

He looked shocked, "No, Jade...I Would never think that." He put his hand on the top of my head, ruffling my hair, "Your brother is just being an idiot."

"Maybe..." I said quietly. Toshiro stepped outside, Soul Pager in hand.

I stood up, walking outside to the balcony, "I'm going to visit Hagrid's for a bit." Severus simply nodded, and I switched to my Animagius form. I divebombed off of the ledge, gliding close to the ground. I twirled upwards, flying towards Hagrid's hut.

He was standing outside, so I let out a soft chirp to get his attention. He looked up as I landed on his shoulder.

"Huh? Whazzat- Oh heller, Jade!" Hagrid smiled. I leapt off of his shoulder, changing back into my human form and landing on the ground.

"Merry Christmas!" I smiled.

"Same to you." Hagrid sighed, "Yer brother's been goin' on about you bein' Slytherin's heiress. I don't believe it. Not fer a second. yer too sweet for that."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I know he does... I don't get it..."

"Don't think about it too much...I'm sure he's just..." Hagrid trailed off, eyes widening. I swiveled around to see a blonde haired boy walked smugly up to us.

"Well well, is _this_ Slytherin's Heir?" HE sneered, "Honestly, I'm not very impressed. What's with those clothes you're wearing?" I looked down at my thigh-length black kimono with black pants under it. I also had on a pair of black dragonskin boots Hagrid had gotten me.

I narrowed by eyes, "What's with your hair? It looks like you could fry a fish in it." I shot bback with a growl.

The guy had the never to smirk. He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Draco Malfoy. I was just testing you. Truce?" I laughed slightly, shaking his hand.

"Jade Kuchiki, at your service."

"Well, I hate to leave so soon, but Potter's approaching." Draco drawled, walking off. My eyes widened, and I flashstepped.

I walked through the snowy woods, thinking over things.

My eyes widened as a roar of a Hollow sounded behind me.

I quickly jumped out of the way of its clawed hand as it swung towards me. Something wrapped itself around my ankle, and I looked down to see a vine winding itself around my leg. The Hollow pulled me to the ground. I fought to get the vine off of me-stupid me, I left my Zanpakuto in my room!-but with no prevail. It wrapped another vine around my wrist, pinning them to the ground.

I le out a yelp of pain as its gripp tightened. The Hollow slowly lowered its mouth down towards me-it was going to eat me! The necklace that Toshiro gave me shifted on my chest as I struggled. It turned a deep red.

"TOSHIRO!"


End file.
